The Darkness and the Light (episode)
A hidden enemy systematically murders Kira's old Resistance comrades. Summary The episode opens with a ceremony between 6 vedeks. Just before the beginning credits, one of them is killed. As the episode goes on, we learn that the killed vedek was a former resistance companion of Major Kira Nerys. A little later, a Bajoran woman, Trentin Fala, contacts Kira because she is afraid of being killed as well. Even though she was never part of the Shakaar Resistance Cell, she provided information to them, and she eventally dies in a transporter accident because of a scrambler. After each death, Kira keeps receiving anonymous messages saying "death one", "death two", etc. These transmissions are eventually discovered to have been said with Kira's own voice. Things begin to develop as Kira's former comrades Lupaza and Furel arrive without warning, beaming directly into the O'Brien's quarters. They are as determined as Kira is (and not hindered by pregnancy as she is) to uncover the assassin. Unfortunately, they eventually die too when a hunter probe explode a window in the O'Brien's quarters. Fortunately, no one else is injured. Major Kira then decides to take the investigating on herself, stealing a list of suspects from Odo and going on her own. She quickly eliminate the 3 first suspects and the first one she visits happens to be the murderer. Silaran Prin is a Cardassian, civilian at the time of the occupation, that was disfigured by the bomb used to assasinate Gul Pirak by Kira's former cell (act that was based on informations given by Trentin Fala. He has grown more than a little insane since his understanding that war could also hurt innocents, he carries long monologue about darkness and light. Following a speech about "clean way" of doing things (as he made cautious of only killing former terrorists and not innocents) and proper justice. Kira responds by saying that Cardassians didn't ever own Bajor, and even the Cardassian civilians were guilty. The episode concludes by Kira killing Prin, faking to be under a sedative (which Prin gave her before operating to prevent killing the innocent baby) whose effects were counteracted by a medication she has been taking. Memorable Quotes "You lived on our land and took the food from our mouths, so I don't care if you held a phaser in your hand or ironed shirts for a living. You were all guilty and you were all legitimate targets!" "And that's what makes you a murderer. Indiscriminate killing... no sense of morality... no thought given to the consequences of your actions. That's what makes us different" "I was a soldier. You're just a bitter old man out for revenge." "I am bringing the guilty to justice. And unlike you, I take care to protect the innocent." : - Kira and Prin Background Information *The themes touched upon in the scenes with Prin and Kira are similar to several scenes in "Duet," in which a captured war criminal contronts her about her own crimes during the occupation. *Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #111 *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. Nitpicks *Worf tells Jadzia that he knows the Rules of Acquisition because he is a Starfleet Academy graduate. However, first contact between the Federation and the Ferengi occurred seven years after he graduated, in 2364. Worf should know because he was on that mission in TNG: "The Last Outpost". However, it could be construed that Worf was not stating he learned the Rules at the Academy, but, as an Academy graduate, had the intuition to learn them. Links and References Guest Stars *Randy Oglesby as Silaran Prin *William Lucking as Furel *Diane Salinger as Lupaza *Jennifer Savidge as Trentin Fala *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Matt Roe as Latha Mabrin *Christian Conrad as Lt. Brilgar *Scott McElroy as Guard *Judi Durand as Station Computer Voice References makara herb; merfadon; Shakaar Resistance Cell Darkness and the Light, The de:Dunkelheit und Licht nl:The Darkness and the Light